In air filter assemblies commonly referred to as dust collector systems, filter cartridges are used to remove impurities from air that is drawn into a dirty-air chamber. Such air is drawn from various sources including fume and ventilation hoods used in various industrial applications such as welding and chemical and pharmaceutical processing.
Over a period of time, the filters used in the dust collector systems must be changed as they become clogged with dust. Given the need to maintain a substantially sealed interface between various air zones within the dirty-air chamber as well as the need to support the filters once they are placed in the chamber, a door assembly that would be easy to remove to allow for ease of access to the cartridge as well as transfer enough force along the axis of the filter to provide for constant sealing of the cartridges in place would be an important improvement in the art.